Applejack
Applejack is a earth pony with a orange coat and blond mane. She is the Element of Honesty. Background A pony living in Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was in change of preparations of food for the Summer Sun Celebration. When Twilight Sparkle went to Sweet Apple Acres to check on the food, Applejack and the apple family warmly welcomed her. Later, when Nightmare Moon returned, Applejack went with Twilight and four other ponies to the Everfree Forest, where the castle of the two sisters were located. Applejack proved her honesty by telling Twilight to let go of her and and fail off a cliff, where Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy caught her. They eventually found the Elements of Harmony and and used it to turn Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna. The six ponies would continue to use the Elements of Harmony and help defend Equestria. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Strength: Applejack possesses incredible physical strength due to years of applebucking. * Expert Athlete: Applejack possesses extraordinary strength and athletic abilities. * Expert Cook: Pinkie describes Applejack as "one of the best bakers ever". * Expert Herding: She stops a cow stampede with only the help of her dog, Winona. * Expert Music Player: Applejack can play the harmonica and the fiddle. * Ice Sculpting Expertise: During the royal wedding preparations, Applejack crafts a heart-shaped ice sculpture. * Enhanced Eating: Applejack possess a huge appetite. Granny Smith recalls the time when an Apple family relative found Applejack as a foal eating all the apple fritters, showing that she had the appetite of a "full-grown stallion". * Honesty Embodiment: Applejack represents the Element of Honesty. Equipment *'Lasso': Applejack oftens carry a lasso around. She once used this to pull a tree down. Feats Strength *Bucked a high striker so hard, this happened. *Even when she was sleep-deprived, Applejack cleared all of the apples out of a tree in a single kick. **In the episode Over a Barrel, the citizens of Appleloosa work in groups and kick multiple times to harvest apples from a single tree. *Turned a pair of apples into projectiles with a single kick on each, causing them to break upon impact against a rock. *Launched rocks at a group of timberwolves. *Broke a hole through a wooden target board. *Stopped a bus from falling with a single kick. *Knocked over a tall tree with a single kick. *Stopped a massive boulder with her hind legs before it could crush a group of ponies, then kicked it a considerable distance away. Speed * Has shown to be at least equal to if not faster than Rainbow Dash's running speed. * Can run the entire Running of the Leaves without showing wear in stamina. Durability * Withstood Lord Tirek's full power attack like it was nothing. Skills *Became the Element of Honesty. *Oftenly goes to to toe with Rainbow Dash. *Got trapped in a comic and became the superhero known as "Mistress Mare-velous" and helped her now super-powered friends to thwart the comic book supervillain "The Mane-iac". *Has helped defeat Discord. *Has helped defeat Nightmare Moon. *Has helped defeat King Sombra. *Fought the Changeling army alongside her friends. *Helped stop a giant Bug-Bear monster from destroying Ponyville. *Fought Cozy Glow alongside her friends and overpowered her until Tirek and Queen Chrysalis stepped in. *Helped fight Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow. Weaknesses *While she may be physically the strongest of out the six, Applejack does not think much about strategies. *Since she only uses her back hoofs to do apple bucking, Applejack's front hoofs are a lot weaker. Fun Facts * It's been implied that Applejack's mother and father have passed on. * Applejack is the only member of the Mane Six to have both a brother and a sister. * In some merchandise, Applejack was a G3 character but was never seen throughout the G3 TV series. * The only times where Applejack actually lies are Party of One (Applejack tells Pinkie that Rainbow Dash was bringing some supplies, but were actually items for Pinkie's surprise birthday party) and Leap of Faith (Applejack tells everypony that the Flim Flam Brothers' Miracle Tonic truly made Granny Smith's physical feats of swimming. But after Granny nearly gets herself injured trying to break the Equestria high-diving record by diving in a small container of water, Applejack confesses to everypony that the tonic was fake and that Granny actually had the strength to do so, thus explaining why she didn't tell the truth because everypony seemed happy about it), not counting The Return of Harmony two-parter since she was under Discord's spell. * Throughout the series, Applejack's voice has gotten lower. * Season 3 is the only season where Applejack appears and has dialogue in every episode. * Applejack has appeared in the following episodes without any of the other Mane Six: Family Appreciation Day, Somepony to Watch Over Me, Leap of Faith, Appleoosa's Most Wanted, Where the Apple Lies, and Going to Seed. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Hasbro Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Tomboys